1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to the field of vibration isolated tables.
2. Background Information
Semiconductor devices are fabricated using extremely precise process equipment. The process equipment is located within a clean room facility. Clean room facilities typically have a certain amount of vibration that must be isolated to preserve the accuracy of the process equipment. The process equipment may include vibration isolators that isolate a platform or table of the equipment from the vibrating floor of the facility.
The process equipment may include robotic arms and other automated components that move the wafers to and from processing stations. Movement of the wafers can create shock and vibration in the equipment. The shock and vibration can create movement in the equipment which decreases the accuracy of the process. The process typically includes a settling time to compensate for vibration in the system. The settling time increases the overall time required to fabricate the semiconductor device. The increase in process time decreases the manufacturing throughput of the products.